Delena's Song Oh My,My,My
by Mikaila Railyn Avery
Summary: On her mother's 20th anniversary, Emory sings one of her Aunt's songs for her mother's as her gift, as well as taking them down memory lane with a little video. ONE-SHOT!


"Hey everyone." A 17 year old brunette stood up in front of the crowd of around 50 or more people with her guitar slung around her back. She herself was wearing a purple dress **(picture Miley's dress in The Last Song but just a wee bit shorter)** and on her feet were a purple pair of converse(her mothers signature shoes at her age). Though she looked exactly like her birth mother (Selena) more often than not, that day she mirrored Demi almost perfectly, her thick dark brown hair, which was usually curly, was straightened and put into a high pony tail, and her make up was done in a way that made it seem like she had none on at all(which Demi liked, since she always wanted her daughter to showcase her natural beauty).

" My name's Emory, and I'm the couple of the hour's daughter." Emory smiled at her mothers who were seated at the front table.

"First of all, I'd like to thank y'all for coming to help celebrate their anniversary. It's crazy to think my mom's have been married 20 years already. I know in the business it's easy to let everything get to you and very few couples have actually stayed together but when you have the kind of love that they do, you know that they'll be together through anything." Emory looked over at her mothers who were watching their daughter with proud smiles on their faces.

"I remember growing up I was always in awe of the connection and the love that they shared. It was like you didn't even need to question how much they cared about each other, you just saw it in them that there wasn't anything they wouldn't do for each other. And one day if I'm able to find someone who loves me like that, then I know I'm one of the luckiest people in the world, and if I don't…then I blame you two for setting such high standards." With that the crowd began to laugh along with Emory and she tried to get her laughing down to a minimal.

"Okay, so on to my present. I wasn't totally sure what to do at first, I'll admit. But with some help from my awesome god mamma Aunt Taylor, I was able to put a little video and song guy's probably know it so mom, momma, this one's for you.

Emory sat down on the stool behind her and a video showed up on the screen, waiting for Emory to begin her song. Soon some familiar chords filled the room before Emory began to sing.

**She said, we were seven in '99  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights**

On the screen behind Emory, several clips played of 7 year old Demi and Selena, playing barbies, dress up and house. Whatever would keep the energetic little girls satisfied. In Every clip that played both girls had face eating smiles on their faces(even when Dallas came in on one clip and tried to steal the girls spotlight)

**And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled"  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my  
**

**Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did**

A new video clip played, this one from Demi's birthday party a year after the girls had met. Demi, Selena and all the other guests were playing tag around the backyard and Demi was now it. Demi ran after Selena as fast as her legs could carry her and without warning as Demi went to tag Selena she tripped over an exposed tree root and collided into Selena, Sending both girls to the ground. Though they were fairly young they had quite the pain tolerance and were able to laugh the fall off and continue playing.

**Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my  
**

**we were sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights**

instead of home movies, this time several clips of their vlogs and both seen and unseen video's from "the Ed cam" from when they shot Princess Protection Program were shown in a sequence. Demi and Selena couldn't help but smile wide all the memories came flooding back.

**And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my...  
**

**Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me  
Took me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside til the morning light  
Oh my my my my**

For that portion Emory had managed to find several pictures of her mothers(separately) between 2009 and 2010 when they weren't exactly on speaking terms. She contemplated about using edits people had made but she figured it was better to use actual photo's than make it seem like nothing had happened. As the verse and chorus ended Emory used photos and video's of her mothers at various events and award shows, and yes, that infamous picture of them at dinner together, the first picture of them together after almost 2 years.**  
**

**A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee**

a clip came on screen of Demi and Selena at a restaurant in downtown Dallas. From the quality of the video you could tell it had been taken from a cell phone but as soon as Emory had seen it she knew it had to be put in her video. It was a video someone had recorded of Demi proposing to Selena, and as soon as Demi was down on one knee the happy tears poured down Selena's face as she just barely managed to accept Demi's proposal through her tears. As Demi got up from the ground Selena launched herself into Demi's arms, and Demi spun Selena around as the entire restaurant clapped and hollered in congratulations**  
**

**Take me back to the time we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too**

a video from their wedding day was the next clip to be shown. The two girls were holding hands under an arch in the middle of the beach in San Juan, Puerto Rico, the second place where everything had truly began for the girls, as the priest had them recite their vows and pronounced them as wives, huge smiles of joy never once leaving either girls face.

**Take me home were we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch**

The final clip Emory decided to use was one of the day she was born. The clip showed Selena in a hospital bed, looking absolutely exhausted after many hours of labour but none the less over the moon over the little bundle in her arms, her and Demi's sweet little Emory Scarlett Lovato. It took a second for Selena to realise that Demi had the camera on her but when she did Selena's smile only grew bigger.

**After all this time, you and I  
**

**We'll be eighty-seven; even eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh my my my...**

The video finished and it ended with a black screen and the words "Happy 20th Anniversary momma and mom" were the last thing to be shown on the screen. Emory smiled as she finished the song and let her guitar rest on her lap. Everyone in the room applauded while Demi and Selena stood up at their seats ready to give their daughter a hug.

"Thank you so much for that, baby. We loved it." Selena said giving Emory a hug, Demi joining in not too long after.

"You're welcome. Happy anniversary." Emory said, hugging the two women that meant the world to her and then some. She knew the chances of any Hollywood couple making it was nearly slim to none, and the fact that her mothers had made it 20 whole years(and that's just marriage) together gave Emory hope that there was such a thing as true love. If she ever doubted it, all she had to do was look right in front of her.

**So I've had this idea for I don't know how long and finally today while listening to Mary's Song(Oh My, My , My) I was so overcome by Delena feels I just had to finally get it written. Hope y'all enjoy and if all well you'll be getting a Words Between Us update tomorrow!**


End file.
